Fujoshis en Karasuno
by Hikari335
Summary: Lo que nadie se hubiera imaginado, era que la tan "inocente" Yachi fuese una fujoshi que shipeaba a los miembros del club de vóley de su instituto. KageHina, DaiSuga, TsukiYama, AsaNoya, entre otros ships.
1. Chapter 1

Fujoshis en Karasuno

Prólogo

Todo el mundo veía a la pequeña Yachi como alguien inocente y amable, bueno, tal vez solo tengan razón con lo último, porque "inocente", aunque no lo pareciera, no era una cualidad de Yachi, y cualquiera que conozca a Yachi se llevaría una gran sorpresa al ver que el cuarto de la chica este lleno de mangas yaoi, y que su celular este sin espacio gracias a la cantidad de fanarts de sus ships favoritos de anime.

Y no solo shipeaba a personajes de anime, si no que también a los miembros del club de vóley de su escuela, desde que se volvió manager del equipo no pudo evitar salir esa fujoshi interior y empezar a shipear a los locos por el vóley. Ella no se iba a quedar sentada deseando que el KageHina (como ella le había puesto al ship) se hiciera cannon, no señor, iba a aprovechar al máximo que era la manager para darles un empujoncito a los chicos. Y quien sabe, tal vez no sea la única fujoshi en el instituto Karasuno.

Primero lo primero. Había que poner en marcha su plan, se centraría en el KageHina, pero también se fijaría en otros ships como el DaiSuga o el TsukiYama, sería difícil con todos pero sabía que lo lograría.

Ahora había que cumplir la primera fase del plan.

Primera fase del plan: hacerlos más cercanos

 **Hola ^^ espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic loco basado en hechos reales (? la idea se me ocurrió hoy mismo hace unos minutos, les voy avisando que Yachi no será la única fujoshi en el fic, ya que Yui (me cae mal pero la pongo igual XD) y Kyoko se le van a unir.**

 **PD: los reviews voy a tratar de responderlos ya que en ninguno de mis fics lo respondo correctamente XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Primera fase del plan

Hitoka Yachi caminaba animadamente por los pasillos de la preparatoria, hoy era el día perfecto para su plan y lo aprovecharía sin duda. No había pensado en como llevaría a cabo su plan. lo inventaría conforme a la situación, al pensar eso recuerda esa vez hace un mes:

 _Un mes atrás, durante la práctica._

 _\- ¡Kageyama! ¡levántala para mí! – pidió enérgicamente Hinata._

 _\- no – fue todo lo que respondió el armador oficial de Karasuno._

 _\- ¡por favooor! – insistió la carnada._

 _\- hmp, la última – terminó aceptando. Hinata festejó. Yachi miraba atentamente la escena, eran muy unidos, se dio vuelta y vio a Nishinoya y Asahi observando la escena también, aprovechó la oportunidad._

 _\- mmm… Hinata-kun y Kageyama-kun son muy unidos ¿verdad? – le comentó en voz alta la rubia a el líbero, apropósito para que Asahi escuchara._

 _\- sí, es verdad – afirmó – ¡pero no tanto como Asahi-san y yo! – el líbero soltó una carcajada, Asahi fingió no haber escuchado y se fue lejos para que nadie notase su sonrojo._

Sonrío al recordar eso, Asahi sonrojándose no era algo que se veía todos los días. Pero bueno, ahora tenía que centrarse en su plan, siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta subir las escaleras, y escuchó una voz muy familiar.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme Sawamura-kun? – esa voz la había escuchado antes, se asomó desde la escalera para ver quienes estaban hablando, y resultaron ser Daichi y una chica.

\- mmm…. Ayer me dieron un cupón para ir a cenar a un restaurante de ramen para dos personas y te quería preguntar si querías ir conmigo este sábado – terminó de contar el capitán de Karasuno. No era la primera vez que lo veía hablando con esa chica, al parecer era la capitana del equipo femenino de vóley, según ella recuerda.

\- bueno, ¡me encantaría! Pero me temo que no puedo ir porque… yo… – al parecer trataba de buscar una excusa – yo… le prometí a mis amigas que iría con ellas… a… ¡entrenar! ¡si, eso! Así que lo siento… Sawamura-kun – dijo la castaña, se notaba nerviosa.

\- mmm, no te preocupes si no puedes venir está bien, Michimiya – dijo apenado, a lo que la chica que al parecer se llamaba "Michimiya" le responde.

\- tal vez otro día pueda, que tal si vas con… no se… ¿Sugawara-kun? – sugirió Michimiya, la expresión de Daichi en su rostro cambio completamente.

\- p-pues s-si tú lo dices e-está bien, probaré con i-invitar a-a Koshi – dijo MUY nervioso el capitán. Michimiya sonrió.

\- ¡ok! Me voy yendo, llegó tarde a la práctica – se fue trotando por el pasillo - ¡suerte con Sugawara-kun! – dijo a lo lejos saludando con la mano y una sonrisa de… ¿victoria?

Yachi estaba agradecida de que Michimiya haya rechazado la invitación, tal vez la capitana del equipo femenino shipeaba a Daichi con Suga, quien sabe…

Por otro lado, no sabía si fue su imaginación o Daichi cuando termino de hablar se fue sonrojado.

Pasaron ya unas horas de lo sucedido y la práctica de Karasuno ya estaba por terminar, solo un par de ejercicios más y cada uno tendría la libertad de irse, aunque Yachi estaba segura de que Hinata y Kageyama se iban a quedar un rato más a practicar pases. Pero no fue así.

\- ¡Yachi-san! – exclamó Hinata llamándola, Yachi se acercó – ¿nos puedes hacer un favor a Kageyama y a mí? – Yachi asintió con la cabeza – ¿podrías ayudarnos a estudiar, otra vez? – pone cara de perrito – el jueves que viene tendremos un partido de práctica con el Nekoma, pero justo el día anterior tenemos un examen importante y si no lo aprobamos no podremos ir a Tokio ¿nos ayudas? – en ese momento, supo que era su oportunidad para llevar a cabo la primera fase su plan.

\- por supuesto que los voy a ayudar – sonrió.

\- ¡Whoa! ¡gracias Yachi-san! ¡eres genial! – se gira a ver a Kageyama de mala manera - ¡Kegeyama agradécele! – Tobio simplemente resopló y como si fuera la cosa más difícil del mundo dijo:

\- g-gracias

\- ¿vez? No era tan difícil, Bakeyama.

\- cállate, Hinata-boke

\- ¿podemos empezar mañana, en mi casa? Mis padres no estarán – sugirió HInata.

\- claro, ¡nos vemos mañana entonces! – después de esto todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Incluyendo a Kageyama y Hinata.

Cuando Yachi llegó a su casa, después de hacer los deberes, lo primero que hizo fue tomar una hoja y escribir:

" **Mañana viernes: ayudar a Hinata y Kageyama con los estudios y poner en marcha el plan."**

" **Sabado: ir a Ichiraku ramen a espiar a Sugawara y Daichi en su cita"** Ella había escuchado bien claro la conversación que tuvieron el capitán y el vice-capitán en la práctica, al parecer Suga sí aceptó la invitación:

 _ **-**_ _Suga ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?_

 _\- sí, claro ¿de qué quieres hablar? – ahí Daichi le contó lo del restaurante de ramen, y Suga sin dudarlo aceptó._

 _\- pues, está bien – dijo intentando ocultar su felicidad - ¿Qué restaurante es? – después de unos minutos más hablando, ya tenían todo planeado, y Yachi ya tenía la información suficiente para ir a darles un empujoncito a su relación._

Ok, tal vez no era una cita realmente, pero para ella lo sí era. Averiguó un poco sobre el restaurante, no era la gran cosa: un par de mesas afuera y unas sillas frente la barra del local, lo que sí, tenía buena crítica en lo que es la comida. Se quedó investigando un rato más y se quedó dormida.

 **Perdón si tarde mucho en publicar el primer capítulo, es que está semana no me dio el tiempo, les pido disculpas también por quedar muy corto el cap, nada más me ocupó una hoja del Word. Aaah y también ¿se notó la referencia a Naruto con respecto al restaurante de ramen? No se me ocurría ningún nombre y le terminé poniendo este. Le cambie la categoría a T por las dudas porque, aunque no haya lemon, puede ser que Yachi tenga algunos pensamientos "pervertidos" con respecto a los personajes (ya saben, malinterpretar algunas situaciones pero nada subido de tono)**

 **Ahora sí, ¡a responder reviews!**

 **Miaras: gracias por comentar! :D la verdad ni yo se como va avanzar la historia ni como Yachi va a poder con todas la parejas XD**

 **Sara3361: pueees gracias por comentar a ti también, y por darle una oportunidad a este fic :D**

 **Natalia Arana: pues nop, como puedes ver no actualicé pronto XD espera… ¿no te gusta mucho el KageHina? ¿de qué planeta vienes? Ok no, no te hagas problema con eso que no te voy a matar (creo). Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic!**

 **GloboDePapel: gracias por la opinión! No soy de actualizar rápido pero voy a tratar :D**

 **Y esas fueron todas las respuestas, ¡se despide Hikari hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Primera fase del plan parte dos

Era viernes y ya estaba terminando la práctica de ese día, algunos recogían los balones y otros barrían, Yachi estaba sentada en un banco junto a Kiyoko. Luego ya llega la hora de irse y Yachi esperaba afuera del gimnasio a Kageyama y Hinata para que vayan juntos a la casa de Hinata a estudiar. Pasan unos minutos y empieza a pensar que se tardan demasiado, entonces decide ir a buscarlos, para frente a la puerta de los vestidores, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero la "conversación" que estaban teniendo esos chicos le hacen tomar la decisión de quedarse escuchando.

\- ¡AGH! ¡KAGEYAMA ME LASTIMAS!

\- ¡RESISTE UN POCO!

\- P-PERO D-DUELO MUCHO… E-ESPERA ¡NO LO DOBLES! ¡QUE SI NO VA COSTAR SACARLO! – la pobre nariz de Yachi había empezado a sangrar al imaginarse la escena.

\- ¡HINATA! ¡NO TE MUEVAS TANTO!

\- ¡ESO INTENTO!... es muy pequeño para mí – la cara de Yachi se tonó completamente roja, en cualquier momento iba a empezar a echar humo por las orejas. Apegó más la oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

\- ¡auch! ¡auch! ¡en el suelo es muy incómodo!

\- ¡banco no hay, idiota! ¡¿qué quieres que haga!? ¡¿Qué salgamos así no más y que todo el equipo te note ESO?! – Yachi estaba tan pegada a la puerta, que con su peso logró abrirla sin querer, y poder ver la escena, no era lo que esperaba.

\- ¿eh? ¿Yachi-san?

Definitivamente ese día se había autonombrado la más pervertida de Karasuno, Hinata estaba sentado en el suelo y Kageyama lo sujetaba del pie, notoriamente estaba intentando quitarle la zapatilla.

\- h-hola c-chicos jeje, no e-estaba escuchando, p-para nada jeje – dijo nerviosa la rubia - ¿qué están haciendo? Vine porque noté que tardaban demasiado…

\- resulta que Noya-senpai se olvidó sus zapatillas en los vestuarios y al idiota de Hinata no se le ocurrió mejor idea que probarse una.

\- luego me di cuenta que no me la podía sacar porque no es mi talle, y le tuve que pedir a Kageyama que me ayude a sacármela – explicaron ambos, ahora todo tenía sentido, se sentía tan avergonzada.

Al final Yachi terminó ayudando a Hinata a quitarse la zapatilla, después salieron y caminaron juntos hasta la casa del pelinaranja. Entraron y la madre del dueño de la casa saludó amablemente a las dos visitas, comentó que se tendría que ir en unos minutos y dejaba a Shoyo a cargo, también conocieron a su simpática hermanita, quien apenas vio a los dos visitantes les empezó a hacer preguntas de todo tipo, y les contaba anécdotas y secretos vergonzosos de su hermano mayor, parecían llevarse bien, aunque la pequeña hablaba demasiado.

Kageyama, Hinata y Yachi le comentaron a la pequeña la reciente anécdota de que Hinata sin poder quitarse la zapatilla de su senpai, no fue buena idea.

\- entonces, ¿Kageyama-kun y Shoyo-nii son novios? – preguntó con inocencia la menor, los mencionados se sonrojaron.

\- ¡Natsu! ¡p-por supuesto q-que no! ¡¿por qué p-piensas eso?! – dijo su hermano rojo a más no poder.

\- es que dijeron que se estaban cambiando juntos…

\- ¿y e-eso que t-tiene q-que ver? – la pequeña sonrió.

\- ¡es que los novios se visten juntos! Papi y mami lo hacen, aparte, onii-chan, ¡hablas todo el tiempo de Kageyama-kun! Hablas de lo muy fuerte que es, de la felicidad que tienes cuando te la levanta – Yachi estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que su mente no malpiense lo que dijo – le dices a mamá siempre lo buen armador que es, incluso hablas babeando dormido de él, solo que dices lo lindo, guapo, sex-

\- ¡BASTA NATSU! ¡n-no hace f-falta dar d-detalles! – exclamó el tomate mejor conocido como Hinata Shoyo, el otro tomate, digo, Kageyama, miraba avergonzado al pelinaranja.

\- ¿es e-eso verdad? – preguntó el pelinegro. Yachi trataba de no empezar a fangirlear.

\- ¡n-no importa! m-mejor vallamos a estudiar – el número diez empujó a sus compañeros para ir a su habitación a estudiar, Natsu quedó sola en la sala.

\- ¿así que estás enamorado…? ¿no es cierto, Shoyo-nii? Bueno, esto no se va a quedar así, tengo que hacer algo – dijo en cuanto quedó sola Natsu.

 **CHAN CHAAAN CHAAAAAAN, esta vez quise dejarlos con la intriga (? Nah, en realidad me aburrí de escribir y lo quise publicar así XD perdón si quedó corto, pero ya les digo, me dio flojera seguir escribiendo XD.**

 **LAS OTP´S DE LAS FUJOSHIS (KARASUNO)**

 **Yachi: KageHina y TsukiYama son sus favoritas.**

 **Kyoko: le gusta el DaiSuga mucho, pero el AsaNoya aún más.**

 **Natsu: KageHina**

 **Michimiya: DaiSuga**

 **Saeko: EnnoTana y AsaNoya**

 **En estos capítulos solo están ellas, pero en el futuro habrá más!**

 **BYE BYE~~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fujoshis en Karasuno_

 _Capítulo 4: Primera fase del plan parte 3_

Después de que Natsu avergonzara a su hermano mayor, éste llevo a los invitados a su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso. La habitación de Shoyo no era la gran cosa, estaba la cama, el escritorio y una pequeña mesita que era donde iban a estudiar.

Pasados unos 50 minutos, los cuales fueron eternos para Kageyama y Hinata, al pelinaranja se le ocurre ir abajo por comida. Yachi y Kageyama se quedaron callados observando los detalles del cuarto de Hinata, la rubia pudo notar que Kageyama se fijaba más en las fotos de Shoyo de pequeño, con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual le causó gracia, mas obvio no podía ser.

\- emmm... Kageyama-kun – llamó su atención – etto... a ti... ¿qué piensas de Hinata-kun? – Tobio la miró confundido.

\- ¿yo? – se señaló a si mismo, Yachi asintió – pues... es un idiota – la rubia sonrió aguantando la risa.

\- no, me refiero a que opinas de él como persona, después de todo, ustedes están todo el día juntos ¿verdad? – dijo con una gotita estilo anime. Kageyama se sonroja.

\- pues sí... es una – se calló.

\- ¿una...?

\- u-una b-buena – como si estuviese diciendo el abecedario chino, logró pronunciar la última palabra – p-persona.

Yachi sonrió de oreja a oreja, con una pinta de fujoshi loca.

\- entonces, se podría decir que es tu mejor amigo.

\- tal vez – de hecho, la cruel realidad era que seguramente era su único amigo de confianza... no, no podía pensar eso, a ver ¿qué otra persona que conociera podría decir que era su amigo? ¿Tsukishima? Ni en el mismo infierno ¿Yamaguchi? No se llevaba TAN mal con él como lo hacía con Tsukishima, pero casi nunca hablaban ¿Tanaka y Nishinoya? Mas bien los veía como sus hermanos mayores, al igual que con los otros de segundo ¿Asahi? No, lo veía como un tío, y por último ¿Sugawara y Daichi? Con ellos se llevaba bien, pero mas bien eran como con quienes contar cuando te pasa algo, eran como sus padres, entonces... lamentablemente tenía que aceptar que...

Hinata era su mejor amigo.

Pensándolo, él era su único amigo y a la vez el mejor. Ambos tenían muchas cosas en común: a ambos les gustan los bollos de carne, el vóley... el vóley... y el vóley...

Resumiéndolo, ambos eran dos idiotas por el vóley. ¿Qué otra cosa le gustaba? Pues, los días nublados, el café, los cuervos... Hinata...

Un momento.

¡¿HINATA?!

¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE PASÓ POR LA CABEZA?! ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO PODÍA DECIR QUE LE GUSTABA HINATA?!

No, se habrá confundido. definitivamente no podía gustarle Hinata, ambos eran chicos. Aunque si lo pensaba ¿qué tenía que los dos fueran chicos...?

Estaba tan absorbo en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que el rostro de Hinata estaba prácticamente a centímetros del suyo, cuando por fin se dio cuenta, pegó un mini salto del susto.

\- ¡i-idiota! ¡no te me aparezcas así de repente en la cara!

\- pero Kageyama, hace como tres minutos que estoy así.

\- ¿eh? – dijo confundido.

\- te pregunté algo y te quedaste pensando, vino Hinata-kun y notamos que no reaccionabas, entonces a él se le ocurrió pegar su cara a la tuya – dijo un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada, como si estuviese mintiendo.

\- exacto – Kageyama no se la había creído del todo, pero sin embargo asintió.

\- ajá... con que eso pasó.

Luego de dos horas, notaron que ya se había hecho muy tarde, Hinata sugirió que se quedasen a dormir.

\- ¡¿a dormir?! – exclamó Yachi.

\- sí, mi casa queda muy lejos de las suyas, tardarían mucho en llegar ¿no? – Kageyama abrió grande los ojos.

\- oh por dios... el idiota de Hinata ah razonado por una vez en su vida – Hinata lo miró mal.

\- es que, Hinata-kun, no quiero... ser un estorbo.

\- ¡yo no tengo problema! ¡después de todo somos _amigos_! ¿verdad?

Amigos... esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Kageyama.

\- si tú dices que no molesto... está bien, pero debo avisarle a mi mamá.

\- ¿tú te quedas Bakeyama? – el mencionado resopló por como lo llamó, pero asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡bien! Entonces le aviso a mi madre. Yachi-san no te preocupes por la ropa, mi madre no tendrá problema en prestarte – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿entonces ellos se quedan a dormir? – preguntó la pequeña de la casa, que estaba del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto escuchando todo.

\- ¡Natsu! ¡no escuches conversaciones ajenas!

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO TIENES FUTONES IDIOTA?! – exclamó enojado el rey de la cancha.

\- ¡sí tengo! Lo que pasa es que están en el desván, y es mi mamá quien tiene la llave – respondió "la naranja con patas".

\- ¿y entonces en dónde vamos a dormir? – preguntó el pelineegro.

\- conmigo – dijo como si nada.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

\- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO ENANO?! ¡NO VAS A OBLIGAR A YACHI-SAN A DORMIR CON NOSOTROS! ¡ES UNA CHICA!

\- ¿y qué tiene? ¡yo eh dormido con mi hermana y también es chica!

\- ¡pero ella es tu hermana!

\- ¡pero sigue siendo una chica!

\- ¡YAA! – exclamó Yachi, sorprendentemente – no hace falta que peleen, puedo dormir en el suelo...

\- ¡no dejaremos que duermas en el suelo! No te preocupes, nosotros dos dormiremos en el suelo y tú en mi cama ¿te parece? – propuso la carnada definitiva sonriendo.

\- p-pero y-yo no...

\- ¡pero nada! Kageyama muévete, te voy a dar ropa limpia.

\- tu ropa es como para un hobbit, ¿Cómo insinúasque me entre?

\- ¡ya sé! Te daré algo de mi papá – respondió algo enojado, y ambos chicos volvieron a la habitación dejando a Yachi sola.

Más tarde, Hinata informa que sus padres vendrán en la madrugada, y que su madre le dijo que Yachi use la ropa que tiene en el segundo cajón de su cuarto.

 _A la hora de dormir..._

\- ¡Agh! ¡Hinata idiota deja de moverte!

\- ¡tú eres el que se mueve! – así seguramente estarían toda la noche, Yachi se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la propuesta de Natsu sobre dormir en su habitación, ella se había negado, obvio, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de verlos dormir JUNTOS en el suelo con una manta que ni siquiera los cubría del todo. Aparte quien sabe que podían llegar a hacer...

 _ **Fin del capítulo**_

 **¡Ohayo! Han pasado 84 años desde el último capítulo XD. Espero que les haya gustado, probablemente no tarde mucho en actualizar (espero XD). Como ven en este capítulo hubo puro KageHina, pero en el siguiente habrá DaiSuga, también acá abajo les dejo un pequeño adelanto.**

 **En el capítulo pasado me olvidé de responder los reviews :'v Es que también quiero responder con mas que un gracias, pero no se me ocurre nada :(**

 **El adelanto:**

 _\- ¡El gran rey!_

 _\- ¿Q-qué diablos haces aquí?_

 _(...)_

 _\- Suga, yo sólo la veo como una amiga._

 _(...)_

 _\- Yachi-san, yo... ¡besé a...!_

 _(...)_

 _\- Vamos Iwa-chan, yo sé que te gustó ~_

 _(...)_

 _\- Kiyoko-san, ¿eso es un manga...?_

 **¿Quién habrá aparecido? ¿quién será la "amiga" a la que dejaron en la friendzone? ¿quién besó a quién? ¿quién se violó a Iwa-chan? ¿qué manga estará leyendo Kiyoko 7w7? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo de la Rosa de Guadalu... digo, Fujoshis en Karasuno :v xD.**

 **Nos leemos ~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Fujoshis en Karasuno_

 _Capítulo 5: Primera fase del plan última parte_

Que larga noche tuvo que pasar Yachi ayer.

No pegó un ojo gracias a los berrinches de Hinata respecto a que Kageyama se estaba llevando gran parte de la manta que los cubría a penas.

Pero tuvo su merecido premio: logró sacarles una foto a ambos durmiendo abrazados.

Eso no se ve todos los días.

\- Hum… Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun, despierten p-por favor – los llamó nerviosa la rubia. La verdad no quería despertarlos temprano un sábado y menos cuando se veían tan tiernos abrazados.

\- ¿huh? ¿Kageyama qué…? – Hinata había despertado, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amigo frente al suyo, en unos dos segundos su cara pasó de ser clara, a roja.

\- ¡H-Hinata-boke d-deja de abrazarme! – exclamó enojado el rey.

\- ¡pero tú eres el que me está abrazando!

\- ¡Ya basta! – interrumpió la pelea Yachi – Hinata-kun, tu madre llamó diciendo que se alargó la reunión y que volverán más tarde, no me dijo cuándo pero seguro pronto – explicó – y bajen a desayunar ¿sí? – los dos adolescentes asistieron con la cabeza. Cuando la rubio se fue del cuarto, se cambiaron y justo antes de bajar escucharon que alguien tocó el timbre.

\- ¿serán mis padres?

\- no lo sé, bajemos a ver – y así ambos bajaron y vieron en la puerta a…

\- _¡el gran rey!_ – dijo sorprendido el pelinaranja.

\- ¿q-qué diablos haces aquí? – preguntó más sorprendido aún Kageyama.

Y sí, notoriamente Oikawa Tooru estaba en la puerta, y también… ¿Iwaizumi?

\- Hola – dijo secamente la estrella de Seijoh.

\- pero miren a quienes me encuentro aquí… al dúo raro de Karasuno ¡oh! Y también a su manager – dijo con una sonrisa el gran rey.

\- responde – exigió Kageyama serio.

\- no te alteres Tobio-chan ~ vengo en paz y no por ustedes – baja su mirada a Yachi, que está frente a él – dime pequeña, ¿se encuentra Yaeko-san?

\- ¿por qué quieres saber si se encuentra mi mamá? – preguntó el naranjita.

\- oohh porque mi mamá me mandó a traerle esto – muestra una caja que tiene en sus brazos, que aparentaba ser bastante pesada – son flores, ella sabe que a Yaeko-san le encantan, y como a mi mamá le sobraban decidió regalárselas – terminó de hablar con una sonrisa. Los de primero estaban por hablar, pero detrás de Oikawa y su mejor amigo llegaron los padres de Hinata.

\- ¿Oikawa-kun? ¡que suerte que viniste! Ven pasa, Iwaizumi-kun tú también pasa – dijo la madre de Hinata que correspondía al nombre de Yaeko.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver hablar al capitán de Seijoh y a su mejor amigo con la madre de Hinata como si la conocieran de toda la vida, pues resulta que la madre de Oikawa y la Hinata eran amigas, la madre de Oikawa era dueña de una florería y acostumbraba a enviarle flores a su amiga, a la cual le encantaba decorar el jardín, lo más raro de todo, era que Shouyo nunca se enteró de esto.

¿Y qué sucedía con Kageyama? El pobre ya estaba bastante aturdido con el tema que se había planteado el día anterior sobre su amistad con Hinata, y ahora estaba peor con la visita de Oikawa e Iwaizumi, bueno, tal vez sólo la de Oikawa.

Y otro detalle, el padre de Hinata, Kageyama y Yachi estaban sorprendidos al ver que era bastante alto, con lo bajo que era su hijo. Tenía cabello color anaranjado como el de sus hijos, pero el suyo era más corto y menos despeinado, podría decirse que tenía una pinta más adulta, Kageyama se preguntaba si tal vez Shoyo luciría así en el futuro.

\- todavía no puedo creer que seas tan bajo con lo alto que es tu padre.

\- ¡no me juzgues! Algún día creceré – se quiso defender el enano.

\- ahora la escritora también me dice enano – se quejó Shoyo.

Volviendo al lado fujoshi de Yachi, ¡tenía un nuevo ship! Oikawa e Iwaizumi, ¡la pareja perfecta! Oikawa sería el tipo de uke que se entrega a su seme, e Iwaizumi sería el tipo de seme malhumorado que vigila a su uke infantil.

 _IwaOi…_ Ese sería el nombre del ship.

Después de la larga charla entre Yaeko y Oikawa, éste y su amigo se fueron, el primero feliz de haber molestado a su kouhai y el segundo molesto por esa misma razón.

\- deberías de dejar de hacerle la vida imposible a Kageyama – comentó Iwaizumi.

\- naaa, lo dices porque sigues molesto conmigo por lo de ayer – dijo en tono coqueto, Hajime resopló.

\- no es así.

\- sí es así, mientes cuando frunces el ceño de esa forma, aunque ahora que lo pienso, siempre estás frunciendo el ceño.

\- cállate, Kusokawa.

\- oki ~ si estás tan molesto la próxima tú vas arriba, aunque no niegues que te gustó – cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra sonreía cada vez más.

\- no sabes nada, cállate.

\- vamos Iwa-chan, yo sé que te gustó ~.

Dentro de la casa de Hinata, ya cuando los dos amigos se fueron, Yachi mira el reloj y…

¡La "cita" de Daichi y Sugawara! Se había olvidado por completo, pero aún había tiempo, era la 01:37 p.m. recién y la "cita" por lo que escuchó la manager, comenzaba a las 07:30 p.m. Pero sin embargo, tendría que cruzar todo Miyagi para llevar al restaurante debido a lo lejos que quedaba la casa de su amigo, corriendo llegaría en más de una hora.

La rubia anunció que no podía estar mas tiempo en la casa, se despidió de todos con la excusa de que le prometió a su madre ayudarle en algunos quehaceres de la casa. La pequeña Natsu la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas diciéndole que tenía que venir de visita un día para jugar a las muñecas, había que entenderla, su hermano no era útil para eso.

Yachi corrió todo lo que pudo, a los 5 minutos ya estaba agotada.

Las 02:46 p.m. Ya estaba en su casa planificando en su cuaderno su plan maestro titulado "cita DaiSuga":

 _ **Nuevo Plan: "cita DaiSuga"**_

 _ **Objetivo: lograr que sea un éxito, y sacar información de lo que piensa cada uno del otro.**_

 _ **Hora del inicio: 07:25 p.m. (por las dudas iré antes en caso de que unos de los dos llegué más temprano y veo donde me ubico)**_

 _ **¿Cómo lo haré?**_

 _ **Plan A: sentarme en una mesa cercana a donde estén ellos, disfrazada de una manera que no me reconozcan. La desventaja de este plan es que no podré hacer mas que ver que hacen y es muy probable que las mesas estén ocupadas a esa hora, así que en ese caso está el plan B, un poco más arriesgado.**_

 _ **Plan B: hacerme pasar por una empleada del lugar, lo sé, es peligroso, pero todo por la OTP. Tendría que entrar dentro del lugar y probarme algún uniforme que encuentre, por lo menos para hacer de la empleada de limpieza.**_

 _ **En caso de que el plan B falle, sólo me causará algunos problemas legales, una pelea con mi mamá y con los padres del equipo, o peor aún, con todo el club de vóley, nada grave.**_

 _ **Cosas que necesito: sombrero, peluca o cambiar mi peinado, tacones o botas para verme más alta (nunca he usado tacones, debe ser tremendo, pero valdrá la pena si es por el yaoi).**_

 _ **Ahora hay que poner en marcha el plan.**_

Cuando por fin terminó de escribir, ya eran las 03:06 p.m. Ahora tenía que ir a comprar la ropa que necesitaba para disfrazarse.

 _04:19 p.m. Tienda de ropa._

No se quejaba de lo que había comprado, había logrado lucir lo suficientemente diferente como para que no la reconozcan. Tenía puesto unos zapatos negros altos, falda azul oscuro (casi negro), blusa con tirantes blanca, un abrigo largo sin mangas, un sombrero y algunos detalles como collares y anillos (imagen en Wattpad). También, antes de salir de casa se había peinado de forma que su cabello quedara ondulado.

Pero antes de salir de la tienda con su compra, en la cafetería de enfrente, vio una cabellera peliazul muy familiar. Cruzó la calle y en una mesa se encontraba la otra manager del Karasuno, Kiyoko Shimizu.

Yachi se acercó sigilosamente hacia la manager, estaba leyendo algo parecía ser…

\- ¿Kiyoko-san? – la peliazul se asustó, giró la cabeza y encontró a Yachi observándola con una mirada curiosa.

\- H-Hitoka-chan, me sorprendiste ¿qué haces aquí? – su senpai bajó lo que estaba leyendo a sus piernas para que no se notase.

\- de paseo – mintió – Kiyoko-san, ¿eso es un manga…? – Shimizu la interrumpió.

\- n-no es lo q-que piensas – obviamente mentía, Yachi era experta en mangas yaoi, y sabía perfectamente que ese era el tomo 2 de _Junjou Romantica_.

\- no se avergüence, Shimizu-senpai, sé perfectamente que eso es un manga yaoi, yo tengo los tres primeros tomos de ese – la mirada de Shimizu cambió, se veía sorprendida – ahora si me disculpa, tengo que seguir en marcha mi plan, ¡hasta pronto! – y se fue trotando, dejando a Kiyoko boquiabierta.

 _04:50 p.m. Parque._

Ya había terminado de comprar todo lo necesario para el plan, así que compró una bebida y fue al parque a despejar sus ideas, pero algo la sorprendió: un poco alejado de donde estaba ella, pudo ver a Yamaguchi, y parecía que estaba llorando. Ella rápidamente corrió a donde estaba su amigo, quería saber qué le pasaba a su uke favorito de Karasuno.

\- ¿Yamaguchi-kun?

\- ¿huh? ¿Yachi-san eres tú? – vaya, parece que el disfraz estaba logrando su función – sí soy yo – respondió la rubia - ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué lloras?

\- Yachi-san, yo… – sus ojos estaban rojos y se notaba su voz congestionada.

\- ¿tú…?

\- Yachi-san, yo… ¡besé a… Tsukki! – Yachi no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía tremendamente feliz pero a la vez preocupada por su amigo.

\- hem… ¿y eso qué tiene de malo? – fue lo que se ocurrió.

\- nada… bueno sí… ¡es difícil de explicar!

\- pues cuéntame, tengo tiempo – y así Tadashi comenzó a explicar.

\- bueno… estábamos en este mismo parque y yo… le confesé mis sentimientos – no podía creerlo ¡el TsukiYama era más real de lo que pensaba! – él se quedó callado por un momento, fue un silencio incómodo, hasta que me dijo "mientes" y yo me puse nervioso, después me dijo "estás confundido… no puedes estar enamorado de mí" yo sentí que me quebré por dentro, estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía, entonces le dije "¡estoy seguro de lo que siento! ¡no miento!" pero él seguía sin creerme, así que para probárselo… lo besé – increíble, se había quedado sin palabras, exigió que siga – pero… cuando lo solté y abrí los ojos… Tsukki no estaba – y Yamaguchi parecía estar a punto de llorar de nuevo. Oh no, acá tenía una situación crítica, un uke herido y un seme que no aceptaba sus propios sentimientos hacia su uke, o tiene miedo a lo que piensen los demás, es muy probable viniendo de Tsukishima, tenía que hacer algo por su OTP y pequitas-kun.

\- no te preocupes – Yamaguchi paró el llanto – yo hablaré con Tsukishima, y todo se solucionará, estoy segura de que él siente lo mismo por ti – sonrió.

\- ¿cómo estás tan segura? Si me dijo que mentía…

\- seguramente tiene miedo a lo que piensen los demás, ya sabes, es Tsukishima – siguió sonriendo, Yamaguchi se notaba mejor, pero aún estaba dolido.

\- gracias, Yachi-san.

\- de nada, para eso están los amigos – y las fujoshis – ahora debo irme, te veo luego – sonrió nuevamente y se fue, ahora tenía también tenía que hacer oficial el TsukiYama, que arduo era ser fujoshi.

 _05:32 p.m. Cafetería._

Como todavía sobraba tiempo, fue a una cafetería a planear el plan TsukiYama. Suerte que siempre llevaba consigo la libreta de planes fujoshi.

 _ **Plan "TsukiYama"**_

 _ **Objetivo: hacer oficial el TsukiYama.**_

 _ **Situación del ship: uke herido y seme que no acepta sus sentimientos con miedo a lo que piensen los demás.**_

 _ **Obstáculos: ego de Tsukishima.**_

 _ **¿Qué haré?**_

 _ **Hablar con Tsukishima sobre su amor por Yamaguchi, cuando éste me diga que no siente nada convencerlo de que sé que tiene miedo y que no importa lo que piensen los demás, va a ser difícil competir con su ego pero lo lograré. Después planear algo para que se reúnan en algún lugar, se reconcilian, ¡y wala! Problema resuelto y felices para siempre.**_

 _06:29 p.m. Puerta de la cafetería._

Bien, ya había planeado el plan "TsukiYama", así que ahora tenía que ir al restaurante de ramen, según sus cálculos, llegaría, en bus, a las 07:20, justo la hora en la que tendría que estar ahí para la "cita" DaiSuga.

Corrió a la parada, espero, y llega el bus. Pero antes decide asegurarse de que llevó dinero, lamentablemente, se olvidó la billetera en casa.

Se estaba por matar a si misma por semejante error, pero recordó que como fujoshi tenía una misión por cumplir.

Ahora tenía un problema, el restaurante estaba bastante lejos de donde estaba, muy lejos, porque si en bus llegaría en casi una hora ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar a pie? Y peor cuando eres alguien que a los 5 minutos corriendo "rápido" ya está agotada.

Empezó a correr, bueno, lo intentó, se cayó ridículamente. Se había olvidado de que llevaba tacones, cuando lo hizo, ya era tarde, tenía la cara estampada contra el suelo, ahora seguramente nadie la iba a reconocer.

Ya no quedaba otra, tenía que ir caminando.

 _07:45 p.m. Restaurante de ramen "Ichiraku"._

Cuando por fin llegó ya era tarde, las mesas más cercanas a la de Suga y Daichi ya estaban ocupadas. Pasó disimuladamente cerca de ellos para escuchar su tema de conversación.

\- Daichi… te quería preguntar… ¿Por qué me invitaste a mí? – Daichi lo miró confundido – es decir, no es que me moleste, para nada, pero… pudiste haber invitado a _la chica que te gusta_ – esas palabras le habían dolido hasta a Yachi, y en alguna parte de Miyagi, Kiyoko sintió una punzada en el corazón.

\- " _estúpida mi yaoi idiota"_ – pensó Yachi conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- ¿eh? ¿la chica qué me gusta? ¿de qué hablas?

\- hablo de Michimiya, es obvio que te gusta – otra punzada en el corazón. Daichi estaba más confundido aún.

\- Suga, yo sólo la veo como una amiga – Suga cambió su expresión – no siento nada por ella – Yachi sonrió, ahora se sentía mejor, un poco mal por Michimiya, pero feliz.

\- oh… lo siento yo pensé… – Daichi lo interrumpió.

\- no te preocupes, Asahi pensaba lo mismo – ambos rieron – bueno, creo que deberíamos pedir algo.

\- pienso igual – dijo Daichi – pero antes, he… ¿te sientes bien? – oh no.

\- " _¡mierda! ¡me descubrió! Que tonta, me quedé cómo estúpida mirándolos"_ – pensó Yachi, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue salir huyendo de allí. Suerte que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no recordaran su rostro.

\- hem… ok eso fue raro – dijo Suga – ¿era un chico o una chica?

\- no lo sé, estaba muy lejos, pero nos estaba observando.

\- que extraño.

¿Ahora cómo los iba a espiar si todas las mesas estaban ocupadas? Tal vez podría sólo ponerse lejos como recién, pero la podrían descubrir otra vez. Así que pensó en el plan B, pero en la barra siempre había gente, así que no podía ingresar para "robar" un uniforme, pero…

No había notado que la calle estaba cerrada, y que sólo pasaban personas, eso era porque había un pequeño escenario y reflectores en los edificios que alumbraban la calle. Al lado del escenario había un cartel que decía "¡Concursos de baile y juegos en pareja!" "Esta noche a las 20:00 hs ¡todo tipo de parejas pueden participar! ¡totalmente gratis!" Yachi sonrió, era su oportunidad, se acercó a detrás del escenario la que parecía ser la presentadora había entrado al baño.

Se le acababa de ocurrir el plan C.

Fue hasta la puerta del baño y la cerró con la llave, qué para su suerte, estaba puesta.

En marcha el plan C.

 _ **Fin del capítulo**_

 **Amo dejarlos con la intriga xD. Espero que les haya gustado, ahora, ¿cuál será el plan C? ¿el TsukiYama será cannon de una vez por todas? ¿OiIwa o IwaOi? ¿Kageyama seguirá dudando de su sexualidad? ¿pa' cuándo el AsaNoya? ¿aprobaré el examen de inglés? ¿les gusta el pan? ¿la escritora dejará de hacer preguntas estúpidas? Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo XD.**

 **Esta vez no habrá adelantos, se los dejaré a su imaginación xD.**

 **Nos leemos ~**


End file.
